Breaking up with my roommate
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: Dan is visiting his family, and got an idea for a video, the Breaking up with my roommate prank Caspar did, Phil doesn't know


Summary: Dan is visiting his family, and got an idea for a video, the Breaking up with my roommate prank Caspar did, Phil doesn't know

Author Note: So a ton of people liked the post I did this so here it is XD hope it good XD

Pairing: Phan~

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan nor do I own Phil okay?

* * *

Dan was at his hometown visiting family, he was in his old room lugging around scrolling through Tumblr, YouTube and checking Twitter, it was boring for the most part as his parents were grocery shopping and his brother was at his friends house, he wished Phil was there to scroll Tumblr with him

after a while he got a video idea, he could do a copy of what Caspar did to Joe, Phil wont mind right?

he set up his Camera on top of his desk and turned it on

"Hi Internet! so i'm at my home town vising family and I thought why not make a video? so hahaha here it is, I'm going to make a copy of what Caspar did to Joe! The breaking up with my roomate prank as so many of you guys requested!" Dan said as he showed his phone

"I'm going to call Phil and "Move out"" He said putting up quotation marks with his hands

He scrolled through his contacts and called Phil

'I should have told him I was doing this, but I want the authentic feeling of this' Dan thought as he heared the ringing

 _"Hello? Dan?" He heard through the phone_

Dan put the phone on speaker so the camera could hear

"Yeah...uh Phil?" Dan said faking awkwardness and queasiness

 _"Are you okay bear?" Phil said worriedly, Dan rolled his eyes mentally, 'I have to edit that out later...or maybe just keep it in for the Phangirls'_

"Yeah...fine...I have to talk to you" Dan said trying no tot laugh

 _"Are we not talking now?" Dan rolled his eyes at the camera and smiled_

"Don't get smart with me...but really this is important" Dan said letting a sad voice out aat the end

 _"you can tell me anything, you know that" Okay Dan felt guilty now, but Phil will be fine with this right?_

"Um...I'm not going back to London" Dan said in a hurry

 _"What? Are you staying another week?" Phil's voice not so worried anymore_

"Um no, I'm staying here forever, I'm moving back here" Dan said slowly, IT pained him to say this but it was jsut a joke right?

 _"W-what? Dan?! w-why?" Phil voice slightly quivering_

Dan felt immensely guilty, but it will be alright in the end when he explains it right?

"You're holding me back Phil" How it pained him to say that, it was a total lie "and I have a freind here I can be roommates with" pffft, since when did he have friends

 _"R-really? I'm sorry, god I'm sorry i'm a terrible roommate, I'm sorry, I'll be a better roommate, I wont hold you back please Dan don't leave me here, you're my best friend, please, I-I *sniffs*can't lose anyone else Dan, please*sniffs*" Phil said his voice quivering and shaking, Dan felt really guilty_

"I'm sorry Phil, I made my decision" Dan said trying to not let out how guilty he feels

 _"I-if t-that's what you want, I'm sorry I'm Not good enough, I'm really sorry *sniffs* I-I-" The phones goes dead Dan trund off the camera re thinking on how much of a good idea this is_

He knows Phil has self esteem issues, Phil felt as if he was inferior to a lot and with being a youtuber for 9 years and only having 3mil, he felt inferior to a lot of the other people in the business who had more than hiom but did it for a shorter time, but this was just a joke, he wont mind right?...no Shit he messed up

He tried calling Phil again but he wont answer

Shit shit shit shit

He called his parents telling them he has to go back to London, it was an emergency and took the first flight there, it took an hour before h could get back to his apartment

the door was unlocked, Dan's eyes widened and ran inside to look for Phil he went inside Phil's room but nothing was there, the room was a mess, Phil's phone was on the ground with a now broken screen

he went down to the bathroom to see if Phil was there and sure enough he was, but the bathroom was a mess, there was glass from the mirror on the floor

Phil was in the bathtub, just sitting there, he stared at the tiles opposite of him , it took Dan a full minuet to notice some blood on the floor of the bath Dan immediately Went over and hugged Phil

"Phil! WHAT THE HELL" he screamed, he checked Phil's arms and thank god there were no lines, he looked at Phil's hands and there were pieces of the mirror stuck on his knuckles

He carried the not responding Phil to the living room and cleaned the cuts on his knuckles, whispering sorry over and over

after he was done with that he sat beside Phil and hugged him, Phil didn't respond at first but eventually wrapped his hands around Dan and silently let tears fall

"I thought You were gonna leave me, I thought I was gonna lose you" Phil said his head now resting on Dan shoulder

"I would never do that, it was only a prank, remember the one Caspar did? I'm sorry for doing this, I really am I'm the worst, I'm sorry-" Dan said trying to explain but was cut by Phil's laugh

"Shut up you dork" Phil said smiling "I'm okay now"

Dan smiled and hugged Phil again "But really, I am sorry"

"I know" They sat like that for a while

they didn't eat dinner and went immediately to bed, They both went to sleep in Dans room

After a moment of silence Phil said "I can't believe I broke a mirror"

This made Dan laugh and say "I cant believe I ran that fast"

"Me neither" Phil answered smiling

They both laid there happy and content, Dan was now slipping in and out of consciousnesses

"Dan?" Phil asked

"Hm?" Dan answered now falling asleep

"I love you"Phil said now falling asleep to as he yawned at the end

"I love you too" Dan answered right before he fell asleep, Phil following after


End file.
